Gaius Atrais
=Gaius Atrias= Known Information Edit With a memory fractured from the abyss of the grave Gaius admits that what he thinks he remembers and what may be true are subject to the whims of time. What little he can remember is orignally hailing from the Celestine Empire. At a young age he volunteered to fight at The Breach. Once there he swore the Blood Oath to Castle Thorn and it's never ending pursuit to stem the tide of demons from the Breach. Before his death he attained the rank of Sergeant and trained the soldiers of the Breach and Castle Thorn. He served some time also training in the 1st, 2nd and 5th division before his death. Status Edit None Allies Edit *Kazick *Ser Tor Artelius *Hector Rose *Ember *Wayland *Captain Agrafina *Reonna *Giovanni *Belladonna Rue* *Moira McDermott *Sergeant Caedan *Corporal Astra Enemies Edit *Demons Obituaries Edit Rumors Edit * Rumor has it Edward and Gaius are The Assassin's Most Eligible Men. *Gaius has been said to give a mean lapdance when the task is necessary. *it is said Gaius has all the ladies after him and this is why he can run away so quickly. *Gaius is colorblind and doesn't understand the concept of pink. *Rumor of Gaius being colorblind is false. He made it up himself to hide the fact that he wears pink intentionally to attract the ladies. *Gaius is actually a nickname of Sergeant Atraius because anytime someone didn't follow an order he was known to shout, "GUUUUUUYYYYYYUSSSSSSSS!" *Gaius turns as pink as his tunic when he's mad *Even though he will protest, he is quite flattered by the many ladies and gentlemen interested in him and his muscles *Nobody is actually interested in Gaius. Thats a rumor he made up. *Rumor has it, Gaius never actually gets injured. He will, however, fake it to let other people gain the experience of leading soldiers into battle. *Gaius is an amalgam of other returned spirits hence why he can hold such contradictory beliefs as equally valid. *Rumor has it that, he spends much of his off time visiting the nearby villages and secretly teaching history and the like there. *It is said that Gaius is actually another god competing in the clock tower games, but it won't be revealed until the end as a final boss battle. *Gaius is V *Rumor has it, Gaius hates the game "Bed, Wed, Behead" *rumor has it Sergeant Gaius of the harem has acquired the safe word through rear application. *Gaius has a weakness for pretty Effendal. Any pretty Effendal. *According to a returned from Castle Thorn, Sergeant Gaius is the subject of at least one primer that has taught many a Castle Thorn child to read. *Rumor has it that Gaius took a ballista straight to the buttocks and rather than becoming impaled the siege weapon merely caromed off his ample backside and he just walked it off. Quotes Edit *By the Maiden! *See you on the line. *Your mother is an elephant! Category:Known Information Category:Status Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Obituaries Category:Rumors Category:Quotes